Xander Goes To Gotham
by Almadynis Rayne
Summary: Xander can't stand Buffy's rejection and his mother calls in a favor from Gotham's finest protector. It changes everything. Crossover with Batman. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Not Again…

Almadynis

In answer to the "Xander Goes To Gotham" challenge #4133 by crystal:

Xander gets betrayed by Buffy and Willow and moves to Gotham where he gets kidnapped and meets the caped crusader. What will happen when he moves in with a family friend, Bruce Wayne?

1.) Xander is paired with Bruce  
2.) Xander has a bad habit of getting kidnapped  
3.) The Sunnydale crew shows up and only Giles supports Xander

************************************************************************

Xander stared at his supposed friends in shock from his position on the floor. Buffy had apparently found out about his lie a few months ago to her so that she could fight her hardest and save the world. He had known that she would be mad, but this intense anger had never occurred to him.

"What did I say? LEAVE!" Buffy screamed, towering over him. "Don't come back!"

Xander looked at Willow, but she just shook her head, her face full of disappointment. Xander felt his heart crush as he slowly climbed to his feet. He was only grateful that the man he considered a father wasn't there to agree with Buffy too. "Okay, Buffy. I'm gone."

************************************

"Xander?" Jennifer Harris looked up from her position on the couch when the door opened and she immediately got up when she saw his torn clothing and the dust from falling books. "What happened?"

Her son looked up at her with such a defeated expression that she gave him a hug on impulse. "Mom…Buffy found out I lied to her…she pushed me into a bookshelf in the library. She doesn't want to see me again. Willow agreed with her." His voice was soft, barely audible.

Jennifer had the sudden urge to choke the blond and redhead. Especially the redhead. They had been friends since kindergarten! "How can I help?"

Xander looked at her, eyes sad, "Do you know of someplace I can go that isn't here?"

Jennifer looked at her son, then both of them froze when a creak from upstairs suggested that 'the king of the castle' might be rising. But no other sounds came, so they both relaxed. It had occurred to her several times to send her son away from the terror that sometimes gripped them, but her own selfish desire to keep her child close to her stayed her hand. "I met a man years before you were born, he owes me a favor. He lives in Gotham…it's not a nice town, but you should be safe with him."

"Who is he?"

"Bruce Wayne."

***********************************

That had been two weeks ago. Since then, Xander had packed, withdrawn from school, and used the money he had painstakingly saved to board a plane to Gotham. From the airport, he had been kidnapped before he had even gotten a taxi. Typical Xander luck. It didn't even need to be Tuesday.

Now he was being used as bait. Again.

When he saw a man in a bat suit try to sneak by in the shadows, he whispered as softly as he could, "It's a trap. Five guys with automatic weapons are around the corner with the head honcho. They kept talking about some kind of special gun that would disperse a laughing gas. Don't know why nitrous oxide would be that scary, but that's all I know. Be careful."

At his first whisper, the man had looked at him, face relatively blank except for the surprise in his eyes. He didn't say anything, just silently slipped around the corner and disappeared.

Xander could only hang on the wall. He did hear sounds of fighting for a good five minutes, and some maniacal laughter now and then, with a little gunfire thrown in for good measure. Then, all was quiet.

The bat man came back and began to untie him. "Are you okay?" The other nodded shortly. Xander rubbed his wrists to restore some feeling to them. "Thanks."

"You alright?" The voice was bass and gruff. Xander nodded in return.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything except tie me up and use me as bait for you. Ummm..." The other man paused on his way out, looking back at Xander with a raised eyebrow in question, "…do you know where I can get a taxi? See, it's my first day in this city and I was on my way to meet a friend of my mom's when they took me."

"Come."

So Xander followed him. To his very very very very nice car. "Oh my god…that is so cool! Where'd you get it?"

When the bat man didn't say anything Xander sighed and obediently shut up. Then he got an answer, "Get in. Don't touch anything."

"Sure thing. I'm supposed to go to Bruce Wayne's house."

"I know the place."

They drove really fast; enough that Xander began looking for the 'Oh, Jesus!' bar to hold onto, but couldn't find any. So he sat very tense, praying that the ride would end soon. Really soon. 'Please, god…now would be good. Anytime…'

*******

Xander kissed the ground when they finally stopped. He looked back at the man that had saved his life and gave a weak grin. "No offense, but if we ever meet again…let me take a cab."

The bat man gave a bark of laughter and then stopped, looking surprised again. "That's Wayne Mansion. You'll be safe there."

Xander turned around, his turn to be surprised. "Mansion?" he squeaked. "Mom didn't say he had a mansion…" He looked back, but the car and owner had gone while he had been gawking. "Okay, guess it's time to face the music."

He sighed and pushed the little button on the gate that hopefully would let him talk to the people who owned this very snazzy house.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike?


	2. Chapter 2

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Laughing and Crying

Almadynis

"Talking"

*Phone-speak*

************************************************************************

Xander had been shown to the room where he would be staying by a very British butler that reminded him a lot of Giles. It gave him some nostalgia to remember that he still hadn't said goodbye to his surrogate father, and wondered if Bruce or Alfred would let him use the phone for a long-distance call.

His room was huge, probably the size of the school library with the king-size bed in the middle and a ginormous window, complete with window seat, to the left of it. It was in the perfect position so that direct sunlight would never see his room and it was bugging the shit out of him. He knew that the gesture was kind and everything, but after fighting vampires for three years, he was attached to his eastern-facing window. If he slept in the window, he would be able to get some rays in the morning, and considering how comfy the thing looked, it would do wonderfully. Xander just hoped that no one caught him.

Along with the bed and window problems, there was a huge bookshelf situated at the end of the bed that carried a book on almost every subject he could think of. Except anything supernatural, so shopping was required. Just because Buffy and Willow kicked him out didn't mean he would stop fighting. With a town like Gotham, vampires probably roamed in droves. As long as he stayed away from the idiots with the gas, and didn't do anything stupid, like die, he would be relatively safe. Right? Right. Yeah, even he didn't believe that.

At least Bruce wouldn't have to keep up his board and room for long.

***********************************

Xander was 'requested' for dinner. So, he dressed in his least-baggy jeans and his least-loud shirt, all were Hawaiian, so that was asking a bit much, and his shoes and followed the Brit to the awaiting food. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Alexander?"

"Please, it's Xander. And I was wondering if you know a guy called Rupert Giles. He's my high school librarian and he was British too." Xander hoped that his hopeful look he knew was in his eyes didn't make it to his face.

"Sadly, Master Alexander, I don't know all of my compatriots who are in this country."

Xander gave the butler a sharp look, then a grin split his face and he laughed for the first time in two weeks. "Well, you are certainly funnier than Giles. All he ever does is say 'oh, dear' or occasionally 'dear lord' and clean his glasses. He does like say 'Xander if you would stop doing that, please. You are an adult, would you like to act like it.' a lot…" Xander trailed off, sad when he thought about how much he missed his father.

"You must care for him a great deal." Xander grinned, though the thought itself didn't have much emotion, he was lost in thought.

"Oh Giles is great. He taught me how to sort the card catalog, and Latin, and was starting to teach me how to fight when I had to leave…Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Alexander?" This time the tone was gentle and caring.

"Do you think Bruce would mind too much if I called Giles? I know it's really long distance, but I never got the chance to say good-bye and he was…well, do you think he'd mind?" Xander couldn't finish the sentence, already half-horrified by what he had said unconsciously. Having a Brit for a butler would be a concern. He was comforted by Brits, and he would have to watch what he said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, but you should ask him."

"Ask me what?"

Xander gulped and turned to the man that was helping him escape a painful death at the hands of a homicidal slayer, looking guilty as all sin. "Ummm…well, that is…uhhh…"

It wasn't just the awkwardness of the conversation that was bugging him. He had realized with Jessie at a young age that he was at least bisexual, and probably gay. And the man in front of his was drop dead gorgeous. Just a couple inches taller than himself, with jet-black hair and blue eyes. With a playful smile that could, and probably did, melt a female's heart at twenty paces.

Alfred, the gentleman's gentleman, spoke up when he saw just how tongue-tied the young master was. "What Master Alexander is trying to request is that he be allowed to call his mentor in California."

Bruce continued to look at Xander and shrugged, "Can't see why not. Not like I can't afford the bill."

Xander let out the breath he'd been holding, "Thanks, Mr. Wayne. See, I never got to say good-bye to Giles 'cause of…and I just want to be able to do that. Thanks."

"No problem, and call me Bruce. If we are going to live under the same roof, we might as well lose the formalities." His new custody-holder gestured for him to take a seat.

Xander grimaced, "Tell that to Alfred. He won't call me anything but Master Alexander. Not even Master Xander, which is only slightly better I admit, but Master Alexander." Xander shivered.

Bruce laughed, "Well, Alfred is stuck in his ways. He still calls me Master Bruce."

At that comment, Alfred was bringing out the food and gave his surrogate-son and look, "As it should be Master Bruce. Anything else wouldn't be proper." He gave Xander a wink that made him snort on his drink, trying to hide his grin.

With that, Xander got his own plate of dinner and got to the serious business of eating.

************************************

That night, Xander was in Bruce's study, which was as big as or bigger than his bedroom, and equally furnished except that instead of a king-sized bed, there was a king-sized desk with all anyone could want in a desk on top of said desk. Including a phone. Xander took a deep breath, and dialed.

*Hello?*

"G-Man! How's it hanging?"

*Xander! How many times to I have to tell you not to call me by that infernal nickname?* Xander could practically hear the smile, and smiled as well. *How are you dear boy? Willow said that you left?*

"Yeah, I couldn't stay. Buffy found out about the lie and…well, treated me like Whistler. But I'm with this great guy, and he's got a Brit for a father too! So, I'm okay. I just wanted you to know that…sorry I couldn't see you before I left."

*That's quite all right, my boy. I understand completely.*

"How's things on the barbeque-fork front?" Xander edited his words, not knowing who could be listening.

*Ah, well. It's getting to be that time of the year again, and the Mayor is being his usual self. But don't worry about us, Xander. We'll be fine. Take care of yourself.* Translation: the end of the world is coming; we're still getting eaten by a psychotic bastard; we're probably going to die, so if we do, know that I at least care about you.

Xander swallowed hard. "Okay, then I won't keep you from your books. Take care of yourself, Giles. Let me know if everything goes good. Okay?" Translation: Get back to the research, and figure out how to save everyone's asses! And call me when it's over to tell me that everyone survived!

*Will do, Xander. Good bye.*

"Good night, Giles."

************************************

Xander curled up on his very own window-seat, the comforter from the bed wrapped around himself, a pillow under his head. He looked at the stars above him, and for the first time in two weeks, let himself cry.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike?


	3. Chapter 3

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Reprimanding and Spying

Almadynis

*************************************************************

Giles gently set down the phone in its cradle as he stood in the Sunnydale High School Library, and turned to stare at his Slayer and her friends. He wondered where he had gone wrong in teaching her. How could she turn on her friend, when he had been doing what she could not? Giles' hands shook in his effort to not strangle the foolish girl, to talk calmly and rationally.

"Have any of you seen Xander?"

Buffy, Willow, and Oz, looked up from where some had been actually researching and others had been painting their nails. Willow did seem to look rightly ashamed, Oz wrapping an arm around her to comfort. Buffy however seemed angry. "I kicked him out weeks ago, Giles. We told you that! He lied to me!"

"You told me that he had left, you didn't tell me why. That was Xander on the phone. So, let me see if I understand this correctly. You physically attack one of your staunchest supporters for lying to his friend to save the world when she herself would not have in fact fight her hardest had she known that there was a chance her lover could be re-ensouled. Thereby said friend managed to prevent the death of the girl, and the end of the world. The only wrong done was that the girl was stupid enough to think that an entire four quarts of blood to close a portal instead of what would amount to a paper cut. In the process sending a completely innocent soul to a hell dimension. Is that correct?" Throughout this entire tirade, Giles kept his tone even, but his Ripper was making itself known and the two girls seemed to shrink back in their seats. Buffy especially, who looked ready to both run, cry, and scream in denial all at once.

"Uhhh…yes?"

"Ah. In that case, you will find yourself in need of a Watcher at the end of Graduation. I will be joining my son in Gotham." After all, he knew Xander like the back of his hand, since the boy had begun spending the nights with him when his biological father was in one of his moods, and later for no other reason than, 'I don't want to stay home, would you mind?' Several times, Xander had unconsciously called him 'dad' and it had warmed his heart every time. It was time for his Slayer to fly on her own.

Giles ignored the erupting screams and tears, going back to his books. Trying to find a way to kill a two hundred foot snake that was twenty feet in circumference.

*****************************

Bruce Wayne listened again to the tape made of the phone call between one Dr. Rupert Giles formerly of The British Museum, now Sunnydale High School Librarian and knew that he wasn't hearing all of the nuances of the call. Not for the first time, he wondered if the woman that had helped him nine years prior was in fact the woman that had called him two weeks ago.

It was entirely possible that she had learned what a moneybags Bruce Wayne had inherited and was sending her son to collect, but the boy didn't seem to be interested in the money. Hell, he had been hesitant to ask to call a long distance number. He would start worrying about gold-digging when Xander asked to borrow the jet. What he needed to worry about was the double-talk.

On a sheet of paper, Bruce started a list of words, and some possible alternate meanings to them. Barbeque-forks…and Bruce stopped. Other than that one word, all the rest seemed to have their own meaning. It was the relationship between the two men that gave the words something that they shouldn't have had. So the only way he would understand the conversation was to study and get to know Alexander LaVelle Harris.

He would have to socialize as Bruce.

Damn.

Bruce sighed and looked at the cameras that were situated overlooking Xander's room and raised an eyebrow. "Alfred? Come look at this. I want to know what you think."

His friend and only confidant came to his side and peered at the camera. "Master Bruce, you are looking at a home-sick child trying to get comfort in the only thing that remains steady in his new surroundings. It does happen occasionally, Sir."

Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend, but he did understand Xander's predicament. The only thing that remained true to him were the stars. The fact that the bed was probably much more luxurious than he was used to probably didn't help. Or the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Bruce sighed and added another possibility to his list. Xander could be exactly what he appeared. A seventeen year old boy that was running from an abusive home.

*************************************************************

Like? Dislike? Why? I like constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter 4

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Explanations

Almadynis

For those of you who asked, here is the introduction to the hated system of school. No, Xander is not the next Robin. He's Xander, not a knock-off. For timelines, I have fixed the error (sorry about that) and I am going on the most cannon version of Bruce/Batman, in congruence with the two latest movies, and original Dark Knight Comics.

"talking"

*phonespeak*

************************************************************************

"Master Alexander? It's time to get up." A man's voice invaded his hesitant sleep, but he waved it away.

"…"

"School is at 8am, young master." Xander's eyes shot open at the word 'school' and he bolted upright, looking around. He found Alfred about a step to the left of his make-shift bed, standing there with an unreadable expression.

Xander's voice was small, "School?"

Alfred's face remained unreadable as he opened the window curtains above Xander's head before heading for the open door. "I've set out your clothes. The bathroom is through that door. If there is anything you need, just phone. Breakfast will be in a half hour."

Xander nodded absently, mouth agape. He had never been this surprised about anything. His eyes had followed to where Alfred gestured the pile of clean, pressed, and neatly stacked inew/i clothes that were in his size. To the closed door that held the bathroom, to the phone on a desk that he would have sworn wasn't there yesterday.

"You will be attending a prestigious school, and I know you will do your family proud." With those cryptic words, Alfred left the room.

Xander's eyes were as wide as pancakes, and he could smell breakfast-type smells coming from somewhere that was making his stomach growl. He also noticed that it was still dark outside! No wonder he had been asleep…the sun would have woken him if it had been out! Xander whimpered, "Not school…couldn't he come up with a more conventional way to torture me? Has he seen my grades?" But he obediently got up, and made a dash for the bathroom across the cold hardwood floor, snatching the pile of clothes on the way.

*********************************

A phone rang through the house and Alfred dutifully picked it up on the second ring. "Is there a problem young master?"

*Umm…Alfred?* Xander's voice came hesitantly over the line. *I can't find the kitchen.*

Alfred frowned at the phone in his hand, perplexed, "What do you require from the kitchen?"

*Breakfast?* Xander's reply was equally confused and Alfred blinked.

"I'll be right there." Alfred hung up and looked at his employer.

"Why did he want the kitchen?" Bruce asked without looking up from his paper and food.

"The young master thought breakfast would be served in the kitchen."

Bruce looked up at that, one eyebrow raised. Then he shrugged, "He'll learn."

**********************************

Xander sat on a bench in who knew which wing of this huge house, and tried not to feel even more uncomfortable. His supposed new clothes, was actually a school uniform. He wore a light blue polo-shirt with a pocket logo for Gotham High Private School, and a pair of khaki pants with light blue tennis shoes.

He had to wonder what kind of favor his mother had on Bruce, since it looked and felt like he had been adopted. Private schools cost lots of money and new clothes cost money. What the hell had happened nine years ago!?!

Alfred came around the corner and Xander shot up from his seat and raced over, his stomach making an unpleasant noise that echoed in the silent hall. "Food?"

The butler only allowed himself to smile later when the young master had gone from school, but for now he simply directed Xander to the waiting meal. "And you need to make maps to this place!" Alfred looked at his new charge with a raised eyebrow, his voice even as he replied, "Very good, young master."

Four turns and two halls later, they reached where the food lived and Xander grinned goofily, and hungrily, at the laid out buffet. There was bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit, coffee that was only in Bruce's reach, milk and juice at his place, and a small bowl of some hot cereal. His mouth watered just looking. He sat down and dug in. His manners needed to be attended to, but Bruce and Alfred just made a mental note of them. They didn't say anything.

The long table was apparently to be used at every meal, separating Bruce and Xander by a good ten feet. When Xander finally slowed down and looked up, his mind was racing about everything and he opened his mouth to ask, then closed it. Open. Closed.

"Just ask, Alexander." Bruce's voice floated to him and he cocked his head to one side, the part of his mind that fought and lived filing away the information for later.

"What happened between you and my mother?"

Bruce sighed and set down his paper to look at his new ward. "Nine years ago I was in Southern California. I got into some trouble and your mother got me back on my feet."

Xander's eyes narrowed at the vagueness of that answer and tried again, "Why are you doing this? New clothes? Private schools cost a lot of money. What could my mother have done for this to be an equal exchange?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he fixed an unwavering stare on Xander. "Nine years ago I wasn't much older than you. I was angry the man who murdered my parents was being set free. I ran. Your mother found me several days later. Jennifer took care of me, set me straight and talked some sense into me. So when she called and begged me to take care of her son from her abusive husband, I agreed. I don't consider any of what I do to be extravagant or unreasonable. For all intents and purposes, you are my son for the next year. I expect you to act as such." Like nothing had happened to tilt the world on its axis, the billionaire went back to his food.

Xander sat back, dumbfounded and silent. After thinking for a long while, he asked softly. "Did you adopt me?"

"I have custody of you. Nothing more."

"Oh."

Alfred finally spoke, "I'll pull the car around."

All Xander could do was wait, his mind going over and over the new information that he had just received. He wondered just what the hell his mother had done.

***********************************

Tony Harris looked at his wife and rage darkened his features. "You WHAT!?!"

Two gunshots rang out into the silent night. Silence. Then a third.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike?


	5. Chapter 5

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Revelations

Almadynis

No beta this time, all mistakes are mine.

************************************************************************

Xander couldn't help but stare. It was his third day at his new school, and after the semi-fiasco this morning, he wanted to do his best, all considering. He didn't think it was that big a deal that he was fifteen and a senior. He had just followed Willow after all. But now he was in all these Advanced Placement classes and it was annoying the shit out of him. Especially American History.

According to Gotham's syllabus and requirements, they had to learn about something jokingly referred to as the 'spandex-wearing' people, and 'metahumans'. The first being basically heroes that saved the world on a yearly basis, and the city on a weekly or monthly basis. So, his job in Sunnydale, with extras. And metahumans…they were humans with extras, but they could be anyone. Many heroes were metahumans, humans with extras, or aliens, The Flash, Superman, Batman (he was iffy, no one really knew), Wonder Woman (also looks human, but supposedly a goddess?), and so many others.

Finally, Xander couldn't stand it; he raised his hand, "Sir? What about the Slayer?"

The teacher looked at him, puzzled. "Mr. Harris, I don't know what people have told you, but the Slayer is a myth. No evidence has ever been found to confirm or deny their existence. Demons, are yes, quite sadly, real. But Slayers are not. The demon Prince Etrigan is a fine example."

Xander shut his mouth from asking more questions. That did answer a ton of questions though. It was Sunnydale Syndrome, but world-wide, and selected to Slayers and anything to do with them. It might even work oppositely, since he had never heard of the League, or Teen Titans, etc. Just more history to study.

He sighed and sunk deep into his chair, and soon his resounding snore began to permeate the class.

************************************

Xander winced at the delicate way Alfred had of not-yelling. It was worse than Tony-beatings. At least those wore off quicker. So he was being sent home the first day on suspension. It wasn't like he meant to piss the teacher off, but if someone's wrong, they should admit it. Wasn't his fault the damn textbooks were wrong either. The psychological effects on those within an evil magical environment were documented and published!

"Master Wayne is waiting in the dining hall, young master." Alfred said matter-of-factly and Xander winced again, gathering his books into his backpack and lurching up the steps to meet his fate.

Bruce sat at his end of the table when Xander got there, and gestured wordlessly for him to sit in his seat, which he did without comment. And waited.

Finally, Bruce thought that he had stared enough that he began talking, "What were you thinking?"

"That my teacher and the author of the textbook were idiots?" Xander tried to joke, but the glare from Bruce dropped the smile from his face. "Well they were! There are documented cases of severe detrimental effects from long-term black magic abuse and neither one of them had anything to say otherwise, in fact the wording said that it didn't do any harm!" Xander dragged out the textbook in question and flipped to the page. "Look, right there!"

Bruce dutifully walked over and read the passage, looking up at the boy without expression but with a new respect. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his superiors if they were wrong. That was good. The way he did it however…not so good. "Nonetheless, the disrespect you showed Mr. Davis was uncalled for and rude. With the suspension on top of it, you're grounded for the duration of the suspension."

Xander groaned and banged his head on the table several times. But at Bruce's, "When were you going to tell me your age?" Xander froze and gulped.

"uhhh…"

"I see. You are a fifteen year old boy, who lied to me. I distinctly remember you saying you were seventeen."

"I didn't say it. I implied it. You inferred. But I didn't say it."

Bruce shook his head. The kid was smart, he'd give him that. "All right. I do have some news of a more morose note. The night before last, your father apparently got drunker than usual and pulled a gun on your mother."

Xander again froze, but this time even his breathing seemed to stop. His eyes didn't leave Bruce's as he softly asked, "And Tony?"

"Killed himself immediately after."

Xander started to curse in every language he knew, which was quite a few, and violently. His hands were at his sides in tight fists and he looked ready to hit something. Eventually, he ran out of steam and collapsed into the hardwood chair he had deserted. Bruce, who had stood silently back and watched the episode noted that the boy had had some training in martial arts, but not extensive. "In her will, your mother requested that I adopt you. Do you have any objection?"

Xander looked up at him, eyes betraying what his face neglected, filled with rage, guilt, and a deep sadness. "You're offering to let me get rid of the Harris name for good. Why should I object?"

"I'll take care of it. You will also become my heir to Wayne Enterprises, the new spotlight for the gossip page, and I will expect you to act as such. Do you still want to?"

Xander looked back down, his mind in turmoil, and relatively blank at the same time. He didn't want to think too much. "As long as I keep my middle name, I don't really care at the moment."

Bruce nodded, giving Alfred a significant look that had him walk to the nearest phone and start the proceedings.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike?


	6. Chapter 6

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Dreaming

Almadynis

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Italics indicate the dream world, or dreaming.

Warning: Lots of non-cannon in this. Don't freak.

************************************************************************

Later that night was when the dreams first started.

i

It was cold. The wind made whistling sounds as it blew through the buildings and cracks. Nothing moved but the few trash articles lying in the alley, the wind rolling them along the pitch black asphalt.

It was night, but the street lights lit up small patches and prevented the stars from shining as brightly as they wished. And shapes moved through what darkness was left.

One shape was huge, and black, and moved so quiet and fast he could barely keep track. And for some reason he wanted to keep track. He had to. His life depended on that shadow. That shadow would save his life, but he had to stay out of the way. And stay awake. He couldn't give in to the whisperings.

The whispers rode the wind, and were almost as loud as the wind, or louder even. They spoke to him, saying the stars were watching him. That it was his turn to go away and not come back, it was his reward. Didn't he want his present? Didn't he want to join his mom? All it would take was a step forward. Just over the building. Just into the air. He could fly? He had wings. Wings? When did he get wings? Had he always had them? Of course, no one just got wings…or did they? Could he not trust his eyes either? Don't listen to the whispers…don't listen.

The shadow would save him from the whispers. It would…before the whispers made him do what they wanted.

FLASH

Tony Harris' face was livid as he lifted his hand to hit his wife again, who lay broken and bleeding on the floor at his feet.

A shadow moved behind Tony and twin gunshots blared through the silent darkness. The shadow moved again, and the barrel of the gun was at Tony's head, but Tony wasn't holding it. He was staring in open horror at his dead wife. When he started to turn to see who held the weapon, it discharged again and his world went dark.

/i

"No…leave me alone…NOOO!!!" Xander's scream pierced the darkness of his bedroom and had two men come running from their own rooms, only having awoken one in the early morning hours.

i

"Alex? Son, where are you?" His father's voice echoed in the pitch black darkness, but it almost didn't sound like him. Wait, he knew that voice. Batman was coming to save him. But why couldn't he see? What was wrong with his eyes?

"Daddy? Where are you? Daddy!" Xander cried out desperately in the night, hoping Batman heard him. "Batman! DADDY!"

/i

"Batman! DADDY!" Xander cried out just as Bruce and Alfred ran into the room. Bruce didn't pause, going immediately to Xander's side and reaching out for him. Alfred turned on the lights and went to the bathroom for a glass of water, confident that his employer could handle his new son.

i

"The One Who Sees…well, I'll just have to fix that."

Pain, so much pain. He fought wildly with Caleb, throwing his weight around, but it did little good. His eye was gone, and then everything went dark. The last thing he saw, his girls were fleeing up the stairs of the orchard-vineyard-basement, and his heart was happy his sacrifice wasn't in vane, but the paid was too much and unconsciousness took him.

Why hadn't Daddy saved him?

FLASH

"Buffy's little White Knight. Don't worry, Knight. I'll be back." Angelus shoved the roses at him, making him prick his finger and Angelus stiffened slightly before moving again, back down the stairs in the hospital.

/i

Xander fought Bruce with all the strength of a sleeping man in a dream, so quite a bit. "I won't let you kill them, Caleb! Let go! No…" He quieted down, about the time Bruce got him in a sleeper's hold. The relaxation made Bruce loosen the hold before he had even finished completing it. "Angelus…not a Knight…Dad's the Knight… 'm Zeppo…" Xander trailed off and went back into Beta sleep. Dreamless and peaceful.

Bruce looked at his new son and carefully picked him up, comforter and all and brought him over to the bed and laid him back down, Alfred pulling back the sheets and then straightening the comforter again, tucking it under the mattress.

Bruce reached into the pocket of his slacks, since he didn't usually sleep until dawn, and pricked Xander's finger. He pulled out a handkerchief from another pocket and marred the white surface with the crimson blood. He ran one hand through Xander's hair, before heading for the door. "Watch him. I'm going to the cave."

He had to find out what his new son actually was. Seer? Oracle? Metahuman?

************************************************************************

Two in one day, ain't I impressive? Like? Dislike?


	7. Chapter 7

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Planning and Lying

Almadynis

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

************************************************************************

Ra's al Ghul stared at his minion that brought the news and wondered if he was dreaming, "A son." It couldn't be better. The man that had torn apart his dreams had adopted a son to be his heir. It was perfect. Kidnap the son, kill the father.

"Make the arrangements."

**************************************

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, sat in his massive computer network that lay under his south-east wing in a cave system filled with bats. He had learned to control his fear of the nocturnal creatures. Tonight however, his fear was based on the results before him.

It had taken several days for the testing of Alexander's blood to finish. No diseases present, though there was some strange proteins not normally in a mammal's blood, and he had just received the DNA results back from Wayne Labs. His new son, while mostly human, had fish DNA. Specifically Atlantian. Not enough to be significant, just enough to make him an excellent swimmer. Xander also had the protein marker that screamed 'metahuman'. Due to the dreams that kept occurring every night, it was entirely probable that Xander was seeing glimpses into possible futures.

Bruce didn't know if it was a kindness or a cruelty but his son couldn't remember the next day what he had dreamed the night before. He had come from an abusive home, perhaps a childhood injury (though he was still a minor in all states, and that still galled Bruce that his son was able to fool him, even if he wasn't his son at the time) had taken that ability away?

For now, all he could do was make sure he was home in the early morning hours to comfort his son back into a dreamless sleep. And get Fox to concoct a sedative that could be used long-term that would induce dreamless sleep.

**************************************

Xander got up the next morning, the day he had to go back to school, exhausted. He didn't get a good night's sleep because of the damn dreams. He told Bruce that he didn't remember, but he wouldn't be able to keep up that lie for long. Every dream weighed on him as if it was physically present.

He knew what they were, or he suspected. The Powers That Be sometimes picked a Seer to be their conduit to some local champion. It didn't happen often that it was a human, but there were records in Giles' books. And since it was Gotham, more than likely, it was Batman.

And how do you approached the man that is now your father into believing you when you tell him that something will happen in the future with no proof other than the fact that you can't sleep at night and have bags under your bags from trying to not sleep? Not to mention, that you now know that he is in fact the man that you are meant to help, that you know he is a hero, and that some of the villains he had put away were going to be in prime positions to kill him? Hmmm…solution: you don't! Lie and say you are fine and try to keep it up as long as you can. That should work. Right?

Even Xander didn't believe that one as he pulled himself to the shower.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike?


	8. Chapter 8

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Confessions

Almadynis

Thanks to those of you who review!

No beta, all mistakes mine.

"talking"

*phone-speak*

************************************************************************

It had been a week since the dreams had started and Xander couldn't keep up the lies anymore. He had forced himself to be chipper, fueled by lots of caffeine drunk behind Alfred's back and mountains of sugar. But he couldn't do it anymore. Fortunately, he had finally come up with a solution. Handily delivered via the evil dreams, but at the moment if Satan himself told him how to be rid of them, Xander would happily sell his soul for the information.

*Rupert Giles,* Xander almost cried in relief that his only friend was home, instead he collapsed into the chair at Bruce's desk, his father's desk, but his relief was short-lived when the voice continued. *I'm not home at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and a message. Thank you.*

Xander took a deep breath before he began to speak; he was so close to tears. "Giles, I need help. I've been getting these dreams of the future and they won't stop. Please Giles. I don't know what to do." Xander wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and continued, "They're prophetic. The last guy who tried to Ascend was killed by a volcano. Lots of C4, TNT, and Semtex should do the trick." Xander had to pause again, as the image of the slaughter that would occur if Giles didn't take his advice flashed before his eyes, turning his stomach.

That was another part of the dreams. Everything he knew, he couldn't forget. Even a week after the first night, he could still see in absolute detail the gun that had killed his parents as it glinted in the moonlight. He had researched it on the school's computers in one of his study periods to find the make and model. It was a Colt .45. He found it in ten minutes.

"Giles, I'm scared. They won't go away and I'm starting to have them while I'm awake. Please…" Xander heard Bruce's distinctly feather-light tread and hurriedly said his good bye before hanging up. He turned to face his new father, rising from the chair as he did so.

The adoption papers had gone through in three days. With the will stipulation, Xander's agreement, as well as the Wayne bank account, it was in and out of the court system as soon as a judge saw and signed the papers. Now that Xander had a dad that actually cared, one he could be proud of, he didn't know how to act toward the man. While the initial attraction had disappeared with the possibility of incest it had been replaced by the respect of one evil-fighter to another.

Xander looked at the man he had been lying to for the past week and winced at the bruises he saw through the white button-down shirt. He had studied and dreamed about this man, and he was starting to understand how he viewed the world. Lots of shades of gray. The only line Bruce had was that he didn't kill, and even that line was gray with doubt.

He sighed and took a breath. If he couldn't hide it anymore, there was no reason Bruce should learn it from someone else. "I've lied to you."

Bruce had looked at Xander ever since he had entered his personal study, and the only place that Xander knew where a working phone lay. Bruce had seen the wince, the once-over gaze, and the breath. He had watched his new son closely over the last two weeks. He knew that when Xander wanted to discuss a serious subject he would take a deep breath, possibly several, trying to gain courage to broach what he at least thought of as a difficult topic. So he learned to look indirectly at Xander when this happened to speed the courage-process along. He wasn't disappointed, but the statement made his still. Bruce didn't say anything, he was just waiting for Xander to continue. Waiting for the inevitable betrayal.

Xander couldn't bear to look at Bruce, knowing he couldn't stand the blank look on his face. It was worse than Tony's anger or Alfred's silence. That nothingness held so much emotion if you knew how to look. "I remember the dreams. All of them. I can't forget. None of it. I've tried. I know you're Batman. I know how our parents died. I know why you're afraid of bats. There are so many ways you can die, and I can't forget any of them. Alfred's got an incurable disease. He's going to slowly get more and more tired and die in his sleep, struggling just to breathe. He's going to die alone because you'll be off trying to save him. I like Alfred a lot, but I can't see how to save him. And I…" Xander was cut off, tears streaming down his cheeks, by the hand on his shoulder. His brown eyes could barely see, but they did look up and blue orbs met them. Those eyes held a deep caring, sympathy, and an indescribable emotion that spoke to Xander's heart. It said that Bruce did understand, forgave him, and that Xander could tell him anything and he wouldn't dismiss the words out of hand.

The worry, stress, lack of sleep, and emotional weight had bourn down on Xander for so long. That one look dropped the walls he had made to keep up the façade of normality. Xander began to actively cry, laying his head on Bruce's shoulder. It was perhaps the first time in his life he was allowed to cry, to show weakness. He didn't feel the sudden hesitation in Bruce's posture, the slight stiffening. But after a few moments, Bruce relaxed and placed one hand on his son's back. Comforting. Learning how to be a father.

Alfred could not smile at the scene before him; it wasn't proper to smile in a distressing situation that could be construed different ways. But his heart was warmed significantly and when Bruce looked at him, Alfred gave his own son a nod. Encouragement and approval in the small gesture.

**************************************

Giles' eyes widened at the message on his machine and they grew steadily. By the time Xander hung up he had been cleaning his glasses for a good three minutes. Even after the boy disconnected, he continued to clean them out of sheer nervousness. His protective instincts were screaming at him to go immediately to Gotham, but he knew that even with Xander's idea for the Mayor it wasn't enough. He sat at his cluttered desk in the middle of his cluttered living room, taking time to think before giving in to his rash impulses.

Finally making a decision, he picked up his keys and determinedly started for his car. he didn't have to go far, but this way was faster.

It was getting late, but the sun was still about an hour from setting completely as he drove through the main streets of Sunnydale, passed schools, houses, and cemetaries. His destination was a large gothic stone mansion set in the outskirts of town. Overgrown with grass, weeds, and climbing ivy gave the building an other-worldly aura that made most stay away. Which was a good thing since it housed a killer.

Giles pulled up to the house and got out of his slightly-old car and started up the steps. He hesitantly knocked on the door. He wasn't entirely sure he was doing the right thing, but it was the only thing he could think of.

The door opened, but no one was visible on the other side. Giles hadn't expected there to be, so he walked in. "Giles. What's wrong?"

The voice was conversationally worried, and wary. The body that belonged to the cultured flow of words was wide and tall and dark. Angel was currently shirtless, drying his hair with a white fluffy towel. He did, to Giles' great relief, have black leather pants on, though his feet were bare to the cold stone.

Giles steeled his resolve against the images and pain that came back to his mind every time he even thought of his man, but it was his only idea and Xander needed help now. "Xander is in trouble. I know you don't think much of the boy, but I think of him as my son and he needs help."

Angel slouched slightly, probably to try and set his guest more at ease, and gave Rupert a look that made the Watcher wonder what went on in his mind. "How can I help?"

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them on a pocket handkerchief. "Xander is having prophetic dreams. From the sound of him, they are driving him slowly mad. I thought…"

"You thought that since prophets can't see into vampires futures that I could stay near him while he slept." Angel finished Giles' thought for him when he seemed unable to. "What about Wilkins?"

"Xander mentioned how to defeat him. With his idea, we should be alright. Angel, as a favor to me, would you do this?"

"Of course. I've got nothing against Xander. I was going to leave after Graduation anyway. This situation showed me exactly how…young Buffy is. I still love her, but I think I'll wait until she's older before coming back. Xander did the right thing." Angel had begun his small speech by going into the back of his temporary home, finishing by coming back fully dressed in a black t-shirt and black leather jacket, keys in one hand.

Giles smiled at Angel, reevaluating the man with new eyes. "He's staying at Wayne Manor in Gotham."

"I'll leave as soon as the sun sets."

************************************************************************What do you think? And don't forget to vote!


	9. Chapter 9

bXander Goes To Gotham/b

Not the Best Ideas

Almadynis

Thanks everyone for voting!

AN: All ADD knowledge comes from personal experience and talking with Dr. X. The idea for the nerve-bundle move came from the movie Serenity. The 700 years I get for Angel's age includes the time he spent in a hell dimension.

No beta, all mistakes mine.

Looking for beta, if interested, please contact me!

_dreamscape_

************************************************************************

Bruce sat in his cave at the gigantic computer system, staring at one screen and frowning. The video was frozen on Xander's face. The boy showed active fear with his tears and the way his knuckles were white around the phone he held to his ear. The image had come from Bruce's own office the day before, just before Xander's confession. While Bruce was angry, he was mostly angry at himself for not detecting the lie. He was frowning because of the conversation Xander gave. For some current unknown reason, the bug on his phones had suddenly stopped working so he didn't have dialogue. Bruce had to resort to a lip-reading program. The results were puzzling. If the billionaire didn't know that the program was the best that one could get (not even the military had better) and almost 100% accurate, he would wonder about a malfunction. As it was, Bruce had many questions and no answers. It was not a place he liked to be.

Bruce glanced at his watch and rose from his spot. It was about the time of night Xander began screaming. However, at dinner today he had Alfred drug Xander's food with a mild sedative. Hopefully it would be enough that the boy could get a good night's sleep.

Bruce walked toward Xander's room, thinking about that morning. After he had run the lip-reading program through the first half of his son's phone call he had made his own call to Lucius Fox. His son being afraid to even sleep was unacceptable. Bruce's own fears were bad enough. He would do his damnedest to prevent any of his son's fears.

He had given Lucius his son's blood to use to create a cure, or at least a way for his son to sleep. Some way to help Xander control or manage his new abilities. Bruce found that his new fatherhood produced fears he had never before had. Xander had become one of his first priorities. The lack of sleep hopefully would work as Fox suggested that afternoon.

Bruce had reached Xander's door before he heard anything. Previously, if others lived in Wayne Manor they would be awoken no matter what room they slept in. Bruce let out a small breath he had not been aware he had been holding in a small hope. Even though Xander began dreaming at approximately the same time every night, 3am, Bruce estimated a half hour leeway in either direction. It was 2:28am now. He silently sent up a prayer, though he didn't believe in God, that the silence would last.

The billionaire bachelor quietly opened the door, immediately seeing Alfred already seated beside the bed where Xander had finally agreed to sleep. The life-long friend, mentor, and father figure was asleep as well, arms crossed over his chest and chin resting down. Bruce said nothing, just pulled forward his own chair from under Xander's school desk, placed it beside Alfred's, though his face the entire room, and sat down. And hoped.

***********************************

Angel had been driving for two nights and a day straight, borrowing from his grandchilde's trick of painting the convertible's windows, and had finally reached Wayne Manor about 2:30am by speeding the entire way. He drove up the drive, got out, and listened with all his vampire hearing.

For several minutes, he couldn't hear anything except the normal sounds of the night. Then a low scream pierced the air. Xander.

Angel ran.

***********************************

_Xander was dreaming. He knew it. After so many he had lost count, he could tell the difference between it and the real world. He also doubted that he would ever have a normal dream again._

_The sky was blue where he could see it through the cracks in the wooden boards above his head. His bare skin had goose bumps in an attempt to fight the cold, his breath clouding in front of him. He was naked from the waist up with bare feet touching hard, cold wooden boards. His wrists were tied above his head and he hung slightly on a hood, holding his weight on tip toes._

_The man in front of him was probably in his mid thirties, though it was hard to tell with all the makeup, with green hair and scarred cheeks. He had on a professionally tailored suit of purple, a green shirt beneath. A clown suit and clown makeup. Xander had seen him in his dreams before and knew him to be Jack Nables, also known as The Joker, and Xander was now at the mercy of a man his father had sent to an asylum._

_The Joker pulled out one of his infamous knives and let it glint in the moonlight that shone in scattered beams through the boards. "Want to know how I got these scars?"_

_Xander whimpered softly but the other heard and laughed, every couple of seconds licking his lower lips. "I was a quiet kid and my mom thought I should smile more. So one day she took a knife and did this while I was asleep. You don't look so happy. Maybe you should smile more." Xander couldn't take his eyes off the blade that had made its way to the corner of his mouth. He whimpered again. He couldn't help it._

_Xander felt something happen to his eyes. He didn't know what it was, had never been able to look into a mirrored surface to see in these dreams, but it happened every once in awhile in the dreamscape. Usually when he was in desperate situations where he feared for his very life. When it did happen, the people that saw his eyes took several steps back, shock and fear on their faces. The Joker was no exception to the rule, the knife at Xander's mouth disappeared._

_But the Joker apparently didn't react well to his own fear and he only paused momentarily before his face showed anger and the man lasted out with the knife. It slid easily across Xander's chest at a downward angle, deep enough it would probably leave a scare and Xander let out a blood curdling scream._

***********************************

Bruce was quietly counting the minutes, each next quiet second a golden moment. It was 2:30am when Xander whimpered softly. Once. Twice. Bruce went to his son's side immediately, Alfred awake and at Xander's other side.

Bruce was holding his son down when the boy began to scream. It wasn't like his normal screams, this one was filled with intense pain as well as fear. As if he was being tortured. Xander's body bowed in his attempt to escape, but Bruce held him firmly.

Then the window opened inward with a slam and another man entered the room at a run. Bruce didn't need to think, he turned quickly and lashed out with a foot to knock the newcomer off his feet, but the new man was faster than him.

The new man was tall, with nearly black hair, and wide shoulders to fill out the black leather jacket he wore. And he was fast, he dodged the sweep, darted around Bruce and hit him in a nerve bundle that paralyzed him. Bruce lost feeling and couldn't move a muscle, only able to move his eyes around. Bruce heard the man's voice behind him and it was between a tenor and bass, "I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help Xander." Bruce had to assume the man had done something to stop Alfred because he didn't hear the trip of the alarm to call the League. Bruce couldn't move to ask any questions as the man pushed him relatively gently back into his chair and it pissed him off. Even if he could now see the room, he couldn't defend his family.

Xander chose that moment to scream again, his body arching to the right toward the newcomer. The unknown man caught the boy's body in one hand as the other pulled the jacket off to reveal a white cotton t-shirt. "Xander," the man's voice was quieter, "it's not real. A dream. You can wake up. Xander." The second time he said the name was firmer, demanding. But his son didn't move.

***********************************

Angel came immediately to the origin of the scream. A second floor window easily scaled, and he knocked it inward, thanking whoever might be listening that it was left unlocked. Broken glass was a pain in the ass.

There was an old man on the far side of where Xander slept and a middle aged man was closer to the window, holding Xander down as he screamed. The middle aged man had brown hair, a button down shirt and ironed slacks on while the older man was most likely a butler judging by his own tailored black suit. The brunette moved human slow, though faster than most humans, not as fast a Slayer or vampire, in a marital arts move that a vampire could, if they paid attention, dodge easily. A flash of his hand and Angel effectively disabled the fighter.

Angel lightly pushed the brunette into a chair, saying something he was barely aware of to soothe the man, glaring at the butler to stay his hand toward something out of the vampire's line of sight. Angel wasn't aware of what he said next, though he did know he said something to Xander. He focused on what only his vampire senses could tell him. He found something that nearly made him lose his control over his face. "Xander," Angel said forcefully, demanding an answer. When he got no response, he hissed.

Angel spun to the brunette and he knew his eyes had gone yellow. "You drugged a Seer. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

The brunette didn't show any expression, not surprising given his state, but his eyes did widen minutely to show that he had in fact heard. The fact that the man was able to keep his cool in the face of a obviously inhuman being that was very angry was impressive, but Angel would think about that later. "Xander's dreams are visions of possible futures. He is caught in one that is causing him pain, and you made it so he can't wake up." As if on cue, Angel had to hold Xander down again when his spine bowed and he screamed loudly. The boy's throat had to be sore by now, but he didn't stop.

Angel growled, trying to think, pulling on 700 years of memories and knowledge. Searching for an answer when Xander tried to buck again less than thirty seconds from the last time. Angel held him still so that the kid wouldn't hurt himself and absently noted how large the boy was. Because he was a boy, the vampire had smelled the difference in hormone levels between Xander and the rest of the males in his grade. Xander was obviously, obvious to a vampire at least, younger than he claimed, but an early growth spurt had made him outwardly appear older and so no one asked. Angel's eyes widened at the answer. Hormones. There was a natural cure for any sedative.

Yellow eyes looked at the gentleman's gentleman, "Adrenaline. Do you have any?" but the man shook his head slightly, otherwise expressionless. The man was a good employee, very Old World…as close as a human could get.

Angel racked his brain again, but only came up with one solution. Xander wouldn't trust him for a long time, but with those screams he was willing to take that chance. Angel placed both hands on either side of Xander's head, leaning over the bed in the process, and delved into his mind for the entity known as Angelus.

Angel never told anyone, not even Buffy, that Angelus was only another part of his own personality. Just like any other human who warred within themselves over decisions; an angel and demon on their shoulders. The "ensouling" spell was more like a drug. The effects similar to a human with Attention Deficit Disorder. Angelus was his naturally uninhibited state of mind; apply the spell giving him an unending supply of Adderall, and his mind found the power to suppress such desires. As such, accessing "Angelus" was only as difficult as doing what he wanted to do.

Angel leaned close, letting his face develop a smirk and his eyelids dropped slightly, and accessed the part of his mind the spell usually kept asleep. Just as an ADD person could bypass the Adderall if they really wanted. His voice became a third higher than normal, more congenial and friendly. More frightening for those who knew. Then he spoke, "The White Knight is asleep."

***********************************

_Xander hung limply from the ceiling, his body covered in blood from all the cuts. He had lost count of the number of slicing strikes, just trying to get away and hoping his dad would find him soon. Praying._

_Jack Nables had paused for a moment, probably trying to find another place to cut that he had missed and that wouldn't hit a major artery, killing his toy, when Xander heard something that chilled his blood faster and more completely that this human every could. "The White Knight is asleep."_

_Xander's head jerked up, eyes wide in fear amide his shock-white skin from bloodloss and terror. Angelus was back, but not here, not in the dream. The voice was too soft, as if far away, and it had an echoing like quality that the Joker's laughter lacked. He had to wake up. No one deserved that sadistic bastard's "mercy."_

_Xander gave a scream of effort and silently wished that he was free to go after the vampire...and suddenly he was. The chains were gone. Xander didn't think twice, he ran for the glowing door to his right, ignoring the Joker completely, and darted through._

He opened his eyes to Angelus' smirking expression and reacted. He jerked his knee upward and angelus did as any other human, giving Xander the chance to toss the covers to the side and run for the oaken door. He grabbed Alfred's hand on the way since the Britain was just standing there, and tugged him after his as well. Knowing he couldn't run fast enough, but knowing he had to try.

Xander never saw his father, or that one hand began to curl.

************************************************************************

Tried a little different writing style, what do you think?


	10. AN

I know I have been fray adjacent for a while. I am sorry about that. I can't control my school, and I am a senior in college. Fortunately, the time off writing has let me gather my thoughts and sketch out the stories in more detail, plot, characters, etc. as well as giving me more ideas. I wrote out general summaries in my profile for you to peruse at leisure.

Here is the bad part: I am still in school. So I can only work on a little at a time. It would also be better if I could focus on one or two stories at a time. Since I haven't been able to decide which stories of mine I want to work on more than the others, I have set up a poll for you guys to decide.

Once again, I am sorry about the long time no see.

Please vote!


	11. AN 2

Okay, "Xander Goes to Gotham" and "The All-Spark Adult" have been voted in the top two for me to update. I am going to do one better and am in the process of rewriting XGtG.

It will be titled "The One Who Sees Gotham", and the first chapter is posted now.

Fair warning, I am a senior in school, doing a research project. My updating will be sporratic at best.

Thank you all for voting!


End file.
